Pai Apel
by synstropezia
Summary: Benang itu bukan merah melainkan putih. Janji mereka tak dicatat sebagai garis takdir. Hanya angan indah di masa kecil. Menyisakan kosong yang menyesakkan relung dada. #Owa #JanjiMasaKecil.


**Pai Apel**

 **Summary : Benang itu bukan merah melainkan putih. Janji mereka tak dicatat sebagai garis takdir. Hanya angan indah di masa kecil. Menyisakan kosong yang menyesakkan relung dada. #Owa #JanjiMasaKecil.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Yuuichiro. H, Shinoa. H**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, feel kurang kerasa, alur gaje, ide dadakan, dll.**

Rumah sakit selalu padat oleh pengunjung, entah mereka benar-benar pasien, pembesuk, dokter, suster, semua mempunyai kepentingan sendiri. Para petugas sering berlalu-lalang. Mendorong troli berisikan perlatan medis, bedah kah, obat-obatan kimia, apapun sesuai kebutuhan. Pemandangan itu biasa. Pertama-tama asing, kedua membosankan, ketiga menjenuhkan, rasanya kau ingin keluar, melepas selang-selang aneh, pulang dan menghirup udara bebas.

Seperti yang dirasakan pasien kamar 690. Kelereng _emerald_ itu memutar jenuh. Lagi-lagi 'dia' datang. Menenteng keranjang buah dikebat pita merah besar.

"Selamat pagi, Yuu- _san_. Hari ini aku membawa apel kesukaanmu." Keranjang ditaruh lembut. Senyumnya belum pudar meski disambut ekspresi masam.

"Dasar penguntit! Kapan pula kita mengobrol? Aku tidak ingat pernah menceritakannya." Jawaban seketus mungkin dilontarkan. Namun ia salah, jika menganggap hal remeh itu membuat wanita ini menyerah.

"Jangan malu-malu. Bilang saja kau terpesona oleh perjuanganku, bukan?" Tawa usilnya menggema di langit-langit. Semakin mematri masam yang terlihat menggemaskan bagi dia seorang.

"Kata siapa? Kau terlalu banyak bercanda denganku! Pergilah. Bawa kembali keranjangmu." Anyaman rotan itu disodorkan kasar. Sang pembesuk menghela napas ditolak ke sekian kalinya. Jelas melelahkan, tapi mau bagaimana?

"Ti-dak a-kan! Kita mengobrol sejak tiga bulan lalu. Dan aku punya nama, Shinoa Hiiragi! Panggil saja langsung menggunakan nama depan. Kita memenuhi syarat untuk itu."

"Saranmu di-to-lak! Beranjaklah sebelum kupanggil satpam."

"Heh … kau pikir aku takut? Begini saja. Makan dulu dan kita impas!" Pembungkus plastik dibuka. Kulit merahnya mengkilat diterpa sinar matahari. Dengan telaten Shinoa mengupas dan memotong menjadi empat bagian.

"Buka mulutmu. Katakan aah….!"

 _DUKK!_

 _PRANG!_

Garpu plastik dan potongan apel tersingkir jauh. Tangan pemuda itu pelakunya. Napasnya naik-turun dengan kepala menunduk, gentar melihat raut macam apa yang ditunjukkan. Kursi di sebelah ranjang terjungkal. Ragu-ragu ia menghadap ke depan, melawan rasa bersalah, memastikan keadaan baik walau angan belaka. Shinoa nampak membereskan segala kekacauan. Membuang satu jatahnya dan kembali duduk tanpa masalah.

"Yuu- _san_ , tidak baik membuang-buang makanan. Atau perutmu mulas? Butuh kelitikan super?" Pasien itu, Hyakuya Yuuichiro nyaris tertawa, ditahannya mati-matian,memasang wajah terluka yang selama ini ia tutupi.

"Kenapa …"Gerik Shinoa terhenti. Tangannya jatuh menepuk paha. Jemari-jemari yang siap mengeksekusi tertekuk nyeri. Mana kuasa melihat Yuu- _san_ begini? Tersakiti … marah … lelah!

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku? Kita tidak mengenal sebelumnya. Dulu, tiga bulan lalu, kamu tiba-tiba masuk, memeluk, menanyakan kabarku, itu menjengkelkan tahu! Pergilah … kumohon." Selimut biru diremas melampiaskan gejolak perasaan. Mereka sama-sama tertohok, dia sadar!

 _SREKK!_

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mengalah. Sampai jumpa besok, Yuu- _san_." Singkat melambaikan tangan. Bayangannya menghilang seiring pintu menutup, dari manik yang menyiratkan sendu mendalam.

Salah mengatakannya langsung pulang, mengurung diri di kamar, mengutuk nasib, menanyakan kebajikan Tuhan, kenapa Yuu harus kecelakaan, mengalami amnesia berat, pun lumpuh total? Shinoa diajarkan arti ketegaran. Maksud-Nya yang sulit dicerna namun sungguh, baik untuk kita.

Ia bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Meninggalkan keranjang buah di atas nakas. Berharap Yuu mau dan meminta seseorang mengupaskan buah apel. Shinoa memutuskan duduk di ruang tunggu, lelah juga berdiri terus. Kalung daun lindennya dirogoh, foto mereka, dia bersama pasien pemarah itu,tersenyum di bawah langit musim semi. Kebahagiaan mereka terkubur dalam memori.

"Foto kesukaanmu, ya? Aku saja bosan." Bariton menginterupsi area pendengarannya. Shinoa reflek dengan menggeser pantat mundur.

"Dokter Guren ternyata. Kalau bosan tidak perlu dilihat, daripada bintitan," ledeknya setengah menyumpahi. Entah kenapa, orang ini selalu muncul saat dia sendirian.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?" Tanpa izin darinya, dokter muda berparas tampan ini sembarangan duduk. Menaikkan sebelah kaki sambil meneguk sekaleng kopi.

"Belum. Yuu- _san_ masih melupakanku. Kepalanya terbentur apa sih? Di mana pun dan kapanpun tetap saja bodoh."

"Ingat perkataan saya? Yuu kesayanganmu itu amnesia berat. Kemungkinan sembuh hanya sepuluh persen. Kau terlalu mengharapkan dia, Nona Hiiragi. Lebih baik membuangnya sebelum terluka."

 _PLUNG!_

Kaleng tersebut memasuki tong sampah, menggambarkan perkataannya yang kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Shinoa datar menatap, hendak pulang tanpa berpamitan, lebih-lebih melambaikan tangan seperti mereka berteman saja. Sesudah ia pergi, cukup jauh dari jarak pandang mata, Dokter Guren memasuki kamar pasien, tepat menghadap ruang tunggu arah barat, pintu berplat perak nomor 690.

 _CKLEK!_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" Dalam jarak tiga meter mereka berkomunikasi. Tubuhnya yang bersandar santai, melipat tangan di depan dada, berlagak mirip preman di gang bau apek. Dokter idola para wanita ini selalu membuat Yuu kesal.

"Buruk, sangat malah. Shinoa mengatakan apa padamu?" Pandangan Yuu dialihkan ke jendela. Embun yang menutup diusapnya kasar, hendak memperjelas pandangan akan sesosok mungil berjaket biru.

"Dia kecewa kau melupakannya. Tidakkah melelahkan terus begini? Bukan menambah amal dosaku semakin menumpuk." Pasien satu ini adalah yang paling membingungkan. Rumah sakit malah dijadikan panggung sandiwara.

"Dokter Guren sudah membantuku. Dosamu biar aku yang tanggung. Ini demi kebaikan Shinoa. Sepantasnya dia melupakanku."

"Memang kapan dia menginginkannya? Kau ini bocah ingusan, mengerti apa? Tapi terserah, aku bukan ayahmu." Jam pemeriksaan berakhir sebelum Shinoa datang. Guren sekadar menyapa dan meyakinkan 'sebuah keputusan'.

Ini di luar karakter sehari-hari, kemana sifat dingin, angkuh yang biasa ia tunjukkan? Kenop pintu diputar perlahan. Guren hendak keluar jika nuraninya tidak mencegat, ada yang kurang, sesuatu apapun itu! Namun dengan cepat, kepekaan sang dokter bekerja melawan sebuah kebingungan. Badannya berbalik cepat. Lurus menunjuk Yuu yang terbengong-bengong.

"Jangan sampai menyesal. Aku paling membencinya."

 _BLAM!_

Dua kalimat singkat menutup pembicaraan mereka. Oranye menggantikan biru yang mendamaikan hati, kecuali miliknya, Yuu diserang dilema berat.

"Menyesal katamu? Mana mungkin!"

Kesombongan itulah yang justru menghancurkan manusia sendiri.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Jam besuk dimulai pukul sembilan pagi hingga delapan malam, Shinoa hafal mati karena sering melihatnya di lobi. Sabtu itu, di hari yang bersalju, bulan Desember tanggal 24, percaya diri ia memasuki rumah sakit. Menaiki tiga puluh anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Sesekali menyapa suster atau relawan di perjalanan. Mengambil arah lurus, sekali belok kiri dan plat itu terlihat, kamar nomor 690 yang akhir-akhir ini diwarnai senyumnya.

 _Tok … tok … tok…._

 _CKLEK_!

"Selamat pagi, sesuai janji aku datang kemari. Air mukamu lebih baik dibanding kemarin." Malam itu tidur ternyenyaknya sepanjang menginap di rumah sakit. Yuu tersenyum buaya. Basa-basi ini memang **basi** sejak awal.

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," balas Yuu ketus. Berbaring dan membelakangi Shinoa yang menggembungkan pipi, sebal diabaikan terus-menerus.

"Pulanglah. Aku mau tidur. Kupikir Dokter Guren atau siapa." Selimut ditarik menyentuh dagu. _Emerald_ -nya pura-pura dipejamkan. Berharap cepat-lambat, sesegera mungkin Shinoa pergi, tidak perlu kembali malah!

"Ternyata aku menjenguk orang malas. Bersemangatlah, _baka_ Yuu, kata Dokter Guren besok kau bisa pulang. Sebagai tamu yang baik, akan kubantu berkemas. Lalu kita ber …"

Kelanjutannya menghilang dari daun telinga. Shinoa tetap riang mengoceh. Tak menyadari keresahan Yuu mendengar angan belaka tersebut. _Kenapa dia segembira itu_? _Untuk apa mengharapkanku_? Mustahil baginya duduk diam, merenung dan merumuskan alasan di balik penantian ini. Karena memang benar, dia bodoh, tidak peka! Saat bersekolah, ketika lulus, sudah bekerja, masih sama.

Panggilan _baka_ Yuu merupakan kenangan terindah. Shinoa sendiri yang menciptakan. Pertama menggunakannya disusul teman-teman lain. Pertama kali ia marah, lama-lama tertawa bersama mereka, merasakan arti suatu kebahagiaan.

"Yuu- _san_ , Yuu- _san_! Kau baik-baik saja? Kalau melamun nanti kerasukan setan, lho." Di akhir kalimat Shinoa tersenyum. Lambaian tangannya terhenti melihat Yuu sadar.

 _DEG_!

"A-ah, ada apa? Ka-kau belum pulang? Sudah kubilang … lupakan." Membuang muka ke sembarang arah. Yuu kehabisan kata-kata guna mengusirnya, semua terserah dia, lakukanlah sesuka hati.

"Hampir kelupaan. Aku membawa sekeranjang apel. Besok kau pulang, kita rayakan bersama yang lain, bagaimana?" Baru saja terlintas dibenaknya, tepat sasaran Shinoa menyebut mereka. Semakin sesak paru-parunya bernapas.

"Bersama siapa? Aku tidak paham maksudmu."

"Yoichi si malaikat. Mitsuba tante gendut dan Kimizuki mata empat! Kita berlima bersahabat sejak SMP. Tapi aku tidak menganggap dua orang terakhir, sih." Nada sinis terlintas dalam ucapannya. Tujuh tahun nyaris berlalu, panggilan itu tak pernah berubah.

"Mereka sudah bekerja, karenanya jarang menjengukmu. Besok, kujamin kau mengingat mereka bertiga."

"Kamu sendiri kenapa sering membesuk? Bisa-bisa pekerjaanmu terganggu." Betapa bodoh Yuu di matanya. Dibanding siapapun dia paling tahu menyangkut Shinoa. Benar-benar … tiga bulan ini ia berevolusi menjadi 'pembohong ulung'.

"Aku membuka toko bernama Hiiragi Apple. Sesuai janji kita dulu, semuanya berbahan baku apel dari kue sampai minuman."

"Tiga bulan sebelum kecelakaan kau sering berkunjung. Menu favoritmu adalah pai apel. Setiap ke sana pasti memesan itu." Pegangannya dieratkan pada keranjang. Tersenyum tipis menatap sekawanan apel merah ranum.

"Tunggulah. Besok akan kubuatkan pai terenak. Dengan begitu, pasti … pasti kau mengingatku. Janji kita di masa kecil. Seluruh kenangan itu."

 _Tes … tes…._

"A-ahaha … mataku kelilipan. Jam kunjungan juga sudah habis. Sampai jumpa besok."

 _Tap … tap … tap….!_

 _BLAMM!_

"Shinoa …"

Terbit sudah perih di hatinya, mula-mula lembut meremas, lama-kelamaan remuk menyisakan kepingan terkecil. Dalam-dalam Yuu menundukkan kepala. Menyesali, menangisi keputusan bodohnya. Mereka sama-sama terluka. Benci dengan perubahan mendadak ini. Dialah yang mengawali, membelok arah takdir demi memenuhi ego, menyebabkan Shinoa menderita berlinang air mata.

Andai jarum jam di dinding bisa 'diputar', membuatnya kembali pada tiga bulan lalu, mempertaruhkan nyawa sekalipun Yuu berani menanggung risiko.

 _CKLEK!_

 _NGIETT…._

"Rupanya kau juga menangis. Jadi apa? Menyesal telah berbohong?" Guren mengangkat apel di pinggir nakas. Iseng melemparnya ke udara sambil memandang iba sang pasien.

"Ya, kau benar. Tertawalah jika mau. Aku pecundang yang menyedihkan."

"Untuk apa? Di mataku kau hanya bocah keras kepala. Sering melakukan kesalahan namun benci mengakuinya. Yuu, lihat aku sekarang juga," pinta Guren tiba-tiba. Berjalan mendekat guna mengeliminasi jarak antar mereka.

"Hey. Harus kuulang berapa kali, lihat aku sekarang juga!" Diam. Yuu malah membuang muka. Dengan kasar Guren memutar bahunya. Membenturkan dahi mereka di satu titik secara bersamaan.

"A-aw … apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

"Pikiranmu sudah jernih atau belum? Jawab pertanyaanku dengan lantang!"

"H-hah? Aku …"

 _DUAGHH!_

"Apa, masih mau lagi? Kau ini sulit mengerti, ya?" Ancang-ancang sudah diambil. Jidat mereka nyaris berciuman (lagi), kalau Yuu tidak menjaga jarak.

"Hentikan, hentikan! Kepala kita bisa pecah lama-lama. Lagi pula kenapa mendadak? Aku mana paham tujuan dari tindakanmu!"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, bocah. Tidak ada pengulangan maupun kesempatan bertanya! Maksudku adalah, pikirkan dengan jernih tindakanmu selanjutnya. Kau membuat Shinoa menangis. Sebagai lelaki sejati, menjadi kewajibanmu untuk menembusnya."

"Berjanjilah dua hal. Pertama, jelaskan pada Shinoa kau masih mengingatnya, amnesia itu karangan saja, kau hanya gegar otak ringan." Telunjuk Guren menempel tepat di hidung Yuu. Biar dia lihat dan ingat sampai bosan.

"Kedua, buat dia bahagia, jangan biarkan Shinoa terluka. Melakukannya lagi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Membentuk angka dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk, perjanjian ini selesai dibuat sekaligus disepakati.

"Ah iya. Tangkap!" Apel merah ranum berada di pangkuannya. Guren mengangkat bahu singkat, dia tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa tergeletak di samping nakas.

 _BLAM!_

Kembali pada kesendiriannya. Yuu merenungkan nasihat itu seharian penuh. Dia berjanji, tidak, melainkan bersumpah untuk 'itu'.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Tanggal 25 Desember di Minggu yang cerah. Dua orang perawat membantu Yuu berbenah. Mendorongkan kursi roda dan memapahnya duduk senyaman mungkin. Satu jam berlalu semenjak jadwal kunjungan dibuka. Tak sekalipun Shinoa menampakkan batang hidung. Bahkan, saat ia dibawa keluar oleh Dokter Guren, hanya tumpukan salju sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada sosok mungil berjaket biru yang hobi menenteng keranjang apel.

"Sampai di sini saja. Aku bisa sendiri." Pegangan dilepaskan oleh Guren. Sekuat tenaga Yuu mendorong rodanya. Bergerak sedikit demi sedikit di aspal yang penuh salju.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Akan kupenuhi janji kita."

"Begitulah seharusnya. Hati-hati, bodoh."

Tujuan Yuu ialah mengunjungi Hiiragi Apple. Kabarnya jauh lebih penting dibanding apapun. Namun setiba di sana, didapatinya tulisan ' _close_ ' bertengger. _Jelas saja, hari ini natal, rata-rata menikmati liburan_ , maka dia memutuskan ke apartemen di jalan protokol, sekalian mengecek miliknya yang cukup lama ditinggalkan. Para tetangga, terutama ibu-ibu menyambut hangat. Salah seorang bahkan berbaik hati mengantarkan.

"Kalau mencari Shinoa, dia keluar pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ingin membesukmu," cerita sang nenek menekan angka lima. Lift meluncur cepat tanpa sekalipun Yuu membalas.

"Be-benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Eh, aneh sekali. Padahal dia membawa pai apel, ingin kamu makan selagi hangat. Benar juga, kenapa tidak ditelepon?" Kursi roda didorong keluar lift. Nenek itu membukakan pintu apartemen Yuu yang di dalamnya tertata rapi.

"Uhm. Terima kasih, nek!"

Setelah masuk, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yuu memasukkan nomor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Menunggu panggilan tersambung walau agak lama.

 _Tut … tut … tut…._

"Halo Shinoa. Kamu ada di mana se–"

"Hoi, kamu Yuu bukan? Cepatlah kemari, Shinoa kecelakaan!" Suara ini milik Kimizuki! Kursi rodanya didorong tergesa-gesa. Meluncur menuruni tangga membuat ia hilang keseimbangan. Tergeletak begitu saja membentur tembok pembatas.

Bala bantuan segera datang. Ambulan dipanggil mengantar Yuu masuk rumah sakit, selang lima belas menit sesudah ia keluar dari sana.

Takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya hari ini.

 _Dua jam kemudian…._

 _DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"WHOAA! Hosh … hosh…." Gelap. Tidak ada satu pun cahaya. Yuu memegangi kepalanya, kain kasa terkebat rapi di sana. Membalut luka sebanyak lima jahitan yang berakibat fatal.

"Yuu. Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

"Dokter Guren, 'kan? Kau di mana? Aku tidak bisa melihat … apapun." Dirasa tangannya gemetar hebat. Dia takut, teramat sangat! Apa Shinoa akan meninggalkan? Seperti ekspetasi-ekspetasi yang sudah lama terbayangkan?

"Tepat di depanmu. Kata seorang nenek kamu terjatuh di tangga. Rupanya mempengaruhi indera pengelihatanmu. Maaf, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Penuh penyesalan Guren memvonis. Belum lagi memberitahukan kabar utama. Yuu yang sekarang mustahil bisa tahan.

"Di mana Shinoa? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"…."

"Guren kau masih di sana bukan? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, di mana dia?! Bagaimana keadaannya? Baik-baik saja?"

"Shinoa mengalami pendarahan otak. Sesampainya di rumah sakit … dia … _meninggal_." Kenyataan memukul bertubi-tubi. Yuu tidak habis pikir, cukup ia yang menderita, kenapa Shinoa harus dilibatkan dalam 'permainan' ini?!

"Bohong. Katakan kau bercanda sialan!"

"Sejak kapan aku membohongimu?! Pie ini satu-satunya pemberian Shinoa. Dia berkata, 'selamat sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ayo makan sama-sama. Ingat kurangi gula … nanti kau gemuk seperti … balon…. Ha … ha … hiks…."

"ITU TIDAK LUCU! Bagaimana mungkin … pesan konyol itu menjadi kalimat terakhirnya?"

" _Tunggulah. Besok akan kubuatkan pai terenak. Dengan begitu, pasti … pasti kau mengingatku. Janji kita di masa kecil. Seluruh kenangan itu."_

"Maafkan aku. Maaf … maaf…."

Air matanya jatuh membasahi pie, tinggal abstrak yang meninggalkan rasa terbaik. Pesan terakhir Shinoa basah oleh kesedihan mereka. Duka merundung kamar 690. Entah bagaimana bisa, ia kembali ke sana tanpa konfirmasi apapun.

Tiada sosok mungil berjaket biru. Keranjang apel hanya kenangan yang menyakitkan. Tidak terdengar lagi ejekannya. Tidak ada lagi kalimat sarkastik. Tidak ada lagi _baka_ Yuu. Tidak ada lagi Hiiragi Shinoa di dunia. Dia pulang menggengam janji mereka. Pulang ke tempat, di mana kehidupan terbaik dijanjikan Maha Kuasa.

Hanya dua kata yang tersisa untuk diucapkan, 'selamat tinggal', selama-lamanya, sepanjang masa, hingga akhir hayat.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Pemakaman berlangsung lancar walau hujan mengguyur. Di akhir acara para pelayat pergi. Mengungkapkan duka cita atas kematian Shinoa. Meminta Yuu agar tabah, lebih kuat, segala lebih dibanding pribadinya yang dulu. Hanya ada mereka berempat, namun Mitsuba, seorang wanita bersurai pirang itu menyuruh undur diri. Satu per satu memutuskan pulang, usai menyampaikan sepatah pesan.

"Ketahuilah, Shinoa- _san_ selalu mengingatmu setiap hari."

"Jangan terlalu lama bersedih, _baka_ Yuu. Dia bahagia di surga, kau tahu itu."

"Benar kata Kimizuki dan Yoichi. Segeralah bangkit, kau bukan Yuu yang aku kenal."

Hening. Hujan berganti menjadi rintik. Awan masihlah kelabu tanpa senyum matahari.

"Siapa sangka akhirnya begini. Mungkin Tuhan murka, sehingga tidak membiarkanku becerita barang sedikitpun."

"Amnesia itu bohong, aku hanya gegar otak ringan. Jika bertanya kenapa kulakukan … kupikir ini yang terbaik untukmu. Kau sendiri tahu Hyakuya Yuuichiro telah lumpuh. Mana pantas menjadi suami dari wanita sebaik dan secantik dirimu.

"Namun aku salah. Buktinya kau terus menemani, menungguku pulang, menepati janji itu. Memang sejak awal kita tak terikat benang merah, hanya putih biasa yang terlalu rapuh."

Hening. Napasnya mulai sesak menahan air mata.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum kecelakaan itu aku sudah membeli cincin. Hendak melamarmu di toko kue, biarlah semua orang menyaksikan, tahu bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang bahagia."

"Tapi, hingga detik ini, kotak beludru itu hanya tersimpan di kantong celanaku. Terlalu banyak yang kutakutkan tiga bulan terakhir. Benar katamu, aku tetaplah _baka_ Yuu, dari dulu sampai sekarang."

"Janji masa kecil itu hanya bisa kita kubur, dalam memoriku maupun memorimu selama-lamanya. Aku senang, telah dipilih menjadi pendamping hidup Hiiragi Shinoa dari sangat…. Jauh sekali!"

"Benar. Aku sangat berbahagia, pernah mengenal dan menjalin benang putih denganmu."

 _Padang dipenuhi bunga-bunga mekar mewangi. Sepasang anak kecil berlarian di atasnya. Kaki telanjang mereka saling berkejaran tak mengenal lelah._

" _Yuu, Yuu!" Kesal perempuan itu mengenggam tangannya. Habis, dia terus berlari walau dipanggil._

" _Kenapa? Kita masih bermain bukan?"_

" _Ada yang ingin kukatakan, kamu pasti suka. Kalau sudah besar, kita menikah ya? Aku membuka toko kue. Kau melayani pelanggan. Lalu kita punya dua atau tiga pai apel di malam natal, musim semi, panas, dingin maupun gugur. Hidup bersama sampai mati, terbaring dengan tenang dikelilingi cucu-cicit. Kau menggengam tanganku dan aku menggengam tanganmu sampai terjatuh."_

" _Boleh. Nanti buatkan aku pai apel terenak ya!"_

" _Janji dulu. Suatu hari nanti ayo menikah, lalu kubuatkan pai terenak di dunia."_

" _Uhm. Janji!"_

Tamat.


End file.
